


7 times Freddie saw Meg smile + 1 time she didn't

by Ripped_Untimely



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripped_Untimely/pseuds/Ripped_Untimely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for "WINTERKING :)" which I interpreted as Winterking smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 times Freddie saw Meg smile + 1 time she didn't

The first time she sees her smile is on camera. Ben comes rushing into the room yelling about vlogbrothers and competitions, and frozen on his laptop screen is a smirking dark haired beauty. And she can’t help but stare, even though that smirk is filled with all sorts of things she should want nothing to do with- mischief and mayhem and a whole lot of promise.

The next time she sees her smile- really, truly smile this time, she’s meeting her at the airport. She’s holding a giant feathery sign, is covered in glitter, and it’s 6 o’ clock in the morning, but Ben isn’t there to grovel and apparently she’s back up. But before she spots Bea, there’s a dark head moving through the crowd, and she feels her eyes land on her. There’s a pause as she surveys the scene and she can feel herself turning neon red under her scrutiny. Then the stare shifts, breaks into a blinding grin, and it’s like the grim Wellington morning light has been wiped clean.

The third, fourth and fifth smiles are wide, giggle filled grins, but it’s the sixth that really matters. A small, sad twist of the mouth that says ‘why not?’ and 'please’ and 'say something’. An acceptance that the Rules are an excuse, a disguise, because she’ll never know how to put herself on the line like this, to lose all control. An understanding that she’ll never make the first move, might not even make the second, and she’s sorry but she can’t. It’s the last smile she sees for a while.

The best smile is the seventh, tucked in a corner at a party she wasn’t expecting to see her at, accompanied by thoughts of 'but you went back to Wellington!’. The sly, come hither smile that means it’s okay she needed time, okay she wasn’t sure, but how about a dance now, and we’ll take it from there?

The eighth smile is a secret, hidden by her own.


End file.
